


Podfic: To Challenge Control

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: The body of the email just says, “don’t fuck seguin” because Jonny doesn’t know what capital letters are and he’s a controlling asshole even when he’s miles away, and attached to it is a spreadsheet that Patrick reluctantly opens. It’s color-coded with tabs and he’s not sure whether he wants to punch Jonny in the mouth or laugh in his face.</p>
<p>Calling him in the middle of the airport is a really bad fucking idea and Patrick knows something about those, so he settles for sending Jonny a message. YOU SENT ME A JERK-OFF SCHEDULE FOR SWITZERLAND?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: To Challenge Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to challenge control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565944) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/?d9c76obe93a3z1j)

 

Podfic cover art made by the author of the fic, [thisissirius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). Thank you so much; it's gorgeous, and captures so much of this fic. <3

 

DL LINKS:

**Length:** 57:07  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?d9c76obe93a3z1j)  
Podbook not loading right now; will work on it.


End file.
